Can't Sleep
by phoenix545
Summary: Masamune doesn't like to show his weakness, but shows one of them.


**Warnings: high-school**

It was a late night, probably twelve or one, Masamune was up, for one reason and one only, he couldn't sleep. He'd become slightly spoiled by sleeping with his lover\stalker Oda Ritsu. The bed felt cold and empty without his small body, nothing to scoop up in his arms. All the teenager had been doing is tossing and turning, flipping his pillow over cause it was too hot, then flipping it over again because now it was too cold, throwing the covers off himself then pulling them back on his body again.

Sighing in defeat, Masamune got up out of bed, throwing a winter coat on, then left his house for a very late night stroll. God, he missed Ritsu, not that he'd ever say it out loud, but it was true. His life was empty and boring without the other. Things seem so plain, he can't even read a book by himself anymore, use to the younger next to him or in between his legs.

Who knew life could be so plain without one person? At some point, the teenager found himself wondering the streets until he came across a twenty-four hour gas station. Walking inside because he had nothing better to do, and to maybe escape the bitter cold night, but the gas station was probably even colder.

Looking around for maybe something buy, out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure that seemed quite similar. No doubt about it, that was Ritsu, but why was he here? Especially at this hour? Was he stalking him again? Masamune crossed that thought off quickly, knowing there was now way the other boy would know he was even up.

Walking over to the other and then asking when close enough "Oda? What are you doing here?" the brunette jumped slightly, and Saga was one-hundred percent sure he'd his heart skip maybe two beats.

"S-saga senpai?" Ritsu shuttered out, looking quite confused "w-what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really, just looking around, you?" Saga was trying to keep cool, even though deep inside of him was so reveled to see the other boy.

"B-buying something."

"Buying what?"

"A a-ah phone charger."

 _'Bet he has an iPhone.'_ Masamune thought suddenly becoming jealous, but that couldn't compete against how reveled he was to see the other.

"What kind of phone?"

"J-just an ordinary flip phone." Saga's eyes went as big as moons.

"An ordinary flip phone? Really?"

"Y-yeah." Oda reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

On the front of the phone, where the time was suppose to be, was cracked, duck tape was holding the top and bottom part together, inside screen was completely shattered, and barely any of the buttons actually worked. The phone was a wreck.

"Wow," Saga said, still surprised, but shrugged it off quickly, going to another question "why are you buying a phone charger at one o'clock in the morning?"

"B-because the one I have broke this morning a-and I forgot to go out earlier."

"Well...since you have a phone, can I have your phone number?"

"N-no sorry, but this isn't really my phone, I-I actually don't have a phone, this is my dads old one. He and my mom are going on a business trip, so they let me borrow this until they get back."

Saga's eyes went wide again "you seriously don't have a phone?"

"N-no."

"I thought someone like you would have a phone."

"Y-yeah, anyway, I'm going to go pay if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Saga replied bluntly as always, following Ritsu to the front, watching him pay.

After all of that was done, both stood outside the gas station doors, Oda looking at the snow covered floor and Saga looking directly at him. Snow was sprinkling down around them, making it even more cold. Neither talked. Ritsu really didn't know what to say, and Saga was just trying to find some stupid reason for why the younger should come home with him.

"I-I think I should get going. B-bye Senpai." Oda bowed and walked away, he didn't go too far before he felt fingers clench around his arm. Turning around noticing it was his senpai grabbing onto his arm. Confused, he tried to pull it away, but failed. "S-senpai?" he asked trying yet again to pull his arm away, thought that only made the other boy hold tried to look into his senpai's eyes, but couldn't seem them because he had his head looking down with his thick, black bangs covering his eyes.

His senpai was acting very strange, not his usual emotionless personality.

Saga bit his lip hard, trying to think of a reason for Oda to come home with him, but there was no reason, other then the one he didn't want to say. He didn't want to say that he couldn't sleep because that would make him look weak. He doesn't like to show what makes him weak or what makes him afraid, because people then know exactly what to do to hurt him. Now he was weak, his weakness was showing, and it killed him.

"Come home with me." Saga said still not letting go of the others arm.

"H-huh?" Ritsu's face went another shade of red.

"I-I," all confidence was lost, clearing his throat Saga sucked in a huge breath before speaking "I can't sleep without out you." he narrowed his eyes underneath his bangs. He sounded so weak.

"I-I'll go home with you." he said smiling slightly, if it will help his senpai, then he'll do it.

Both walked back to Masamune's place, they took off there winter coats which had white snow all over them, quickly going up the stairs and into the bedroom. Saga offered Ritsu one of his night shirts which looked like a gown for how big it was. Then claimed into bed with his senpai. Oda's body was curled up against his lovers, and, before Saga could even say goodnight, he was in a deep, deep, sleep.

Realizing this, Ritsu hesitated before reaching up to his senpai's forehead and kissing it softly and whispering "goodnight, Saga-senpai." then drifting off to sleep next to the other.

* * *

Now, here he was, ten years later, having one of those hell nights. Tossing and turning, hot and cold, ugh! It was a nightmare. And Masamune knew exactly why, all because of one person not being next to him. For ten years, ten years, Takano hasn't had one good night sleep. He missed Ritsu so much it ached his heart to even remember the days he didn't have him in his life.

Getting up, after countless attempts to go to bed, he walked out of his apartment, not bothering to lock it, and went to Onodera's apartment. Knocking on the door quietly at first, but then banged on it after waiting for too long.

A very tired Onodera opened the door hissing realizing who it was "what the hell Takano-san! It's one o'clock in the morning! What do you want!" the brunette whisper yelled.

Masamune narrowed his eyes, hating how weak he looked, but swallowed his pried "I can't sleep without you." he said.

"What?" Onodera asked looking slightly confused.

"I said I can't sleep without you." the brunette wasn't truly sure if the other was telling the truth or just trying to have sex with him.

"Well that's your own damn problem." Ritsu said with sass while trying to shut the door, though Masamune caught it.

"Please Onodera, I'm honestly telling the truth. I can't sleep because you're not with me." geez, swallowing your pride was painful.

Okay, Onodera had to believe Takano now. Anyone can admit their weakness, but when it came to Takano Masamune. he'd never say. Come to think of it, even back in high-school Ritsu really didn't know what Takano was afraid of or what his weakness are.

Sighing the brunette gave in "alright, fine." he let the other male into his apartment. The black haired male made himself at home going over to the bed and laying on it. "I-I think I'll sleep on the couch, Onodera said about to walk away, but was gabbed by the waist.

"No, you have to stay or I can't sleep." Takano mumbled into the others side, avoiding eye contact.

Didn't matter if the whole room or bed smelled like Ritsu, he still couldn't sleep. Back in high-school, the pillow Ritsu always slept on smelled so much like him, that when he left Masamune and he had trouble sleeping he would snuggle with it, pretend it was the real thing, but always be disappointed in the morning.

Letting out another sigh Onodera mumbled a "fine" before getting in bed next to the other male. Takano pulled him close to his chest, and, before Onodera could even blink, Takano was fast asleep. Hesitating, Ritsu leaned up and kissed the others forehead whispering "goodnight." before drifting off into sleep with the other.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!  
**


End file.
